disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Disney anniversary projects
The following is a list of special projects celebrating and/or acknowledging the anniversaries of Disney characters and productions. Character anniversaries Mickey Mouse 40th Anniversary (1968) * The Mickey Mouse Anniversary Show (TV special) 60th Anniversary (1988) * Walt Disney's World on Ice: Mickey's Diamond Jubilee (ice show) * Mickey's Magical World (VHS) * Mickey Mouse in Color (book) * Here's to You, Mickey Mouse (TV special) * Mickey's 60th Birthday (TV special) 70th Anniversary (1998) * The Spirit of Mickey (VHS) * "The Great Birthday Robbery!" (comic story) 75th Anniversary (2003) * "An Impish Bad Birthday" (comic story) * Hallmark Celebrates 75 Years with Mickey (album) * "A Merry Mickey Celebration" 85th Anniversary (2013) * The Disney Channel ran a marathon of Mickey Mouse episodes between their regular shows, with short segments where the stars of the show gave birthday greetings to Mickey. The marathon capped with the premiere of the "Potatoland" episode. Goofy 60th Anniversary (1992) * The World According to Goofy (parade) Donald Duck 50th Anniversary (1984) * Donald Duck: 50 Years of Happy Frustration (book) * Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Donald Duck's First 50 Years (VHS and Laserdisc) * Walt Disney's World on Ice: Happy Birthday! Donald (ice show) 60th Anniversary (1994) * "The Duck Who Never Was" (comic story) Huey, Dewey and Louie 60th Anniversary (1997) * "W.H.A.D.A.L.O.T.T.A.J.A.R.G.O.N." (comic story) Scrooge McDuck 40th Anniversary (1987) * Uncle Scrooge in Color (book) 50th Anniversary (1997) * "A Little Something Special" (comic story) 60th Anniversary (2007) * Walt Disney Treasures: Uncle Scrooge - A Little Something Special (book) Gladstone Gander 50th Anniversary (1997) * "The Sign of the Triple Distelfink" (comic story) The Beagle Boys 50th Anniversary (2001) * "The Beagle Boys vs. the Money Bin" (comic story) Gyro Gearloose 50th Anniversary (2002) * "Gyro's First Invention" (comic story) Kermit the Frog 50th Anniversary (2005) *DVD releases of The Muppet Movie, The Great Muppet Caper, The Muppet Christmas Carol, and Muppet Treasure Island under the "Kermit's 50th Anniversary Edition" banner Movie anniversaries ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs '''50th Anniversary (1987)' * Golden Anniversary of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (TV special) * Walt Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs & the Making of the Classic Film (book) 75th Anniversary (2012) * The Fairest One of All: The Making of Walt Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (book) ''Pinocchio '''60th Anniversary (2000)' * Pinocchio: 60th Anniversary Edition (VHS and DVD; released in 1999) 70th Anniversary (2010) * Pinocchio: Platinum Edition (DVD and Blu-ray; released in 2009) 75th Anniversary (2015) * The Legacy Collection: Pinocchio (album) ''Fantasia '''50th Anniversary (1990)' * A new comic book adaptation of The Sorcerer's Apprentice was published in Mickey Mouse Adventures #9 60th Anniversary (2000) * Fantasia: Special 60th Anniversary Edition (DVD) 70th Anniversary (2010) * Fantasia & Fantasia 2000: 2-Movie Collection (DVD and Blu-ray) 75th Anniversary (2015) * The Legacy Collection: Fantasia (album) ''Dumbo '''60th Anniversary (2001)' * Dumbo: 60th Anniversary Edition (VHS and DVD) 65th Anniversary (2006) * Dumbo: Big Top Edition (DVD) 70th Anniversary (2011) * Dumbo: 70th Anniversary Edition (DVD and Blu-ray) ''Bambi '''55th Anniversary (1997)' * Bambi: 55th Anniversary Edition (VHS and Laserdisc) ''Fun and Fancy Free '''50th Anniversary (1997)' * Fun and Fancy Free: 50th Anniversary Edition (VHS and Laserdisc) ''Melody Time '''50th Anniversary (1998)' * Melody Time: 50th Anniversary Edition (VHS and Laserdisc) ''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad '''50th Anniversary (1999)' * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad: 50th Anniversary Edition (VHS and Laserdisc) ''Cinderella '''45th Anniversary (1995)' * Cinderella (VHS and Laserdisc) 55th Anniversary (2005) * Cinderella: Platinum Edition (DVD and VHS) 65th Anniversary (2015) * The Legacy Collection: Cinderella (album) ''Alice in Wonderland '''60th Anniversary (2011)' * Alice in Wonderland: 60th Anniversary Edition (Blu-ray) ''Peter Pan '''45th Anniversary (1998)' * Peter Pan: 45th Anniversary Edition (VHS and Laserdisc) 60th Anniversary (2013) * Peter Pan: Diamond Edition (DVD and Blu-ray) ''Lady and the Tramp '''50th Anniversary (2005)' * Lady and the Tramp: Platinum Edition (DVD; released in 2006) 60th Anniversary (2015) * The Legacy Collection: Lady and the Tramp (album) ''Sleeping Beauty '''50th Anniversary (2009)' * Sleeping Beauty: Platinum Edition (DVD and Blu-ray; released in 2008) 55th Anniversary (2014) * The Legacy Collection: Sleeping Beauty (album) * Sleeping Beauty: Diamond Edition (DVD and Blu-ray) ''The Sword in the Stone '''45th Anniversary (2008)' * The Sword in the Stone: 45th Anniversary Edition (DVD) 50th Anniversary (2013) * The Sword in the Stone: 50th Anniversary Edition (DVD and Blu-ray) ''Mary Poppins '''40th Anniversary (2004)' * Mary Poppins: 40th Anniversary Edition (VHS and DVD) * Mary Poppins: 2-Disc Special Edition Soundtrack (album) 45th Anniversary (2009) * Mary Poppins: 45th Anniversary Edition (DVD) 50th Anniversary (2014) * Mary Poppins: 50th Anniversary Edition (DVD and Blu-ray; released in 2013) * The Legacy Collection: Mary Poppins (album) ''The Jungle Book '''30th Anniversary (1997)' * The Jungle Book: 30th Anniversary Edition (VHS and Laserdisc) 40th Anniversary (2007) * The Jungle Book: Platinum Edition (DVD) ''The Aristocats '''45th Anniversary (2015)' * The Legacy Collection: The Aristocats (album) ''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' 30th Anniversary (2001) * Bedknobs and Broomsticks: Gold Collection (VHS and DVD) Robin Hood 40th Anniversary (2013) * Robin Hood: 40th Anniversary Edition (DVD and Blu-ray) ''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh '''25th Anniversary (2002)' * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: 25th Anniversary Edition (DVD) 30th Anniversary (2007) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: The Friendship Edition (DVD) ''The Rescuers '''35th Anniversary (2012)' * The Rescuers & The Rescuers Down Under: 2-Movie Collection (DVD and Blu-ray) ''Pete's Dragon '''35th Anniversary (2012)' * Pete's Dragon: 35th Anniversary Edition (Blu-ray) ''The Muppet Movie '''35th Anniversary (2014)' * The Muppet Movie: The Nearly 35th Anniversary Edition (DVD and Blu-ray; released in 2013) * The Muppet Movie (soundtrack) (reissued in 2013) ''The Fox and the Hound '''25th Anniversary (2006)' * The Fox and the Hound: 25th Anniversary Edition (DVD) 30th Anniversary (2011) * The Fox and the Hound and The Fox and the Hound 2: 2-Movie Collection (Blu-ray) ''The Black Cauldron 1'5th Anniversary (2000)' * ''The Black Cauldron: Gold Collection (VHS and DVD) 25th Anniversary (2010) * The Black Cauldron: 25th Anniversary Edition (DVD) ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit '''25th Anniversary (2013)' * Who Framed Roger Rabbit: 25th Anniversary Edition (DVD and Blu-ray) ''Oliver and Company '''20th Anniversary (2008)' * Oliver and Company: 20th Anniversary Edition (DVD; released in 2009) 25th Anniversary (2013) * Oliver and Company: 25th Anniversary Edition (Blu-ray) ''The Little Mermaid '''25th Anniversary (2014)' * The Legacy Collection: The Little Mermaid (album) ''The Rescuers Down Under'' 10th Anniversary (2000) * The Rescuers Down Under: Gold Collection (VHS and DVD) The Muppet Christmas Carol 20th Anniversary (2012) * The Muppet Christmas Carol: It's Not Easy Being Scrooge Edition (Blu-ray) ''The Nightmare Before Christmas '''15th Anniversary (2008)' * The Nightmare Before Christmas: Collector's Edition (DVD and Blu-ray) 20th Anniversary (2013) * The Nightmare Before Christmas: 20th Anniversary Edition (Blu-ray) ''The Lion King '''20th Anniversary (2014)' * The Legacy Collection: The Lion King (album) ''Pocahontas '''5th Anniversary (2000)' * Pocahontas: Gold Collection (VHS and DVD) 10th Anniversary (2005) * Pocahontas: 10th Anniversary Edition (DVD) 20th Anniversary (2015) * The Legacy Collection: Pocahontas (album) ''Toy Story '''10th Anniversary (2005)' * Toy Story: 10th Anniversary Edition (DVD) 15th Anniversary (2010) * Toy Story: Special Edition (DVD and Blu-ray) 20th Anniversary (2015) * The Legacy Collection: Toy Story (album) ''Fantasia 2000 '''10th Anniversary (2010)' * Fantasia & Fantasia 2000: 2-Movie Collection (DVD and Blu-ray) ''The Princess Diaries '''10th Anniversary (2012)' * The Princess Diaries and The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement: 2-Movie Collection (Blu-ray) ''Treasure Planet '''10th Anniversary (2012)' * Treasure Planet: 10th Anniversary Edition (Blu-ray) ''Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers '''10th Anniversary (2014)' * Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers: 10th Anniversary Edition (DVD and Blu-ray) Television anniversaries ''Walt Disney anthology series '''25th Anniversary (1979)' * NBC Salutes the 25th Anniversary of the Wonderful World of Disney (TV special; aired in 1978) ''DuckTales '''25th Anniversary (2012)' * The DuckTales: Volume One, Two and Three DVD sets were reissued with "25th Anniversary Edition" banners in 2013 ''Gargoyles '''10th Anniversary (2004)' * Gargoyles: The Complete First Season (DVD) Theme park anniversaries Disneyland 35th Anniversary (1990) * Disneyland's 35th Anniversary Celebration (TV special) * Disneyland Fun (VHS) 50th Anniversary (2005) * Disney's Happiest Celebration on Earth (album) 60th Anniversary (2015) * The Legacy Collection: Disneyland (album) * Mickey Mouse #310, Donald Duck #369, and Uncle Scrooge #407 all have special celebratory variant covers. Other anniversaries Disney on Ice 25th Anniversary (2006) * Disney on Ice 25th Anniversary (album) Category:Anniversary productions Category:Lists